grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Xenia Border
Xenia Border (Xenia Frontier) is the twenty-first dungeon in the game, and is the first dungeon of the Xenia Continent. This dungeon is the only one to have two main bosses on separate paths, but players only need to defeat one boss to complete each dungeon run. Each of the paths has a mini-boss, which is a weaker version of the main boss and cannot summon monsters. Upon reaching Xenia, the group encounters Sieghart, who learns the group are actually the Grand Chase. He warns the group about the dangers in the continent and rushes off to help protect it with the Chase following behind. After clearing off a wave of numerous foes, a guardian named Lenasian instructed to meet the Chase by a Virtuous Man, who gives them a brief story of Xenia; Long before humanity came into existence, the Gods peacefully ruled over the land, but now, a dark essence is taking over. Lenasien quickly leaves to return to his post. After crossing through the Violet Forest, seeing Lenasian in groaning pain. Arme (foolishly) attempts to heal him, where Lass advices its too dangerous. The spell worked, but only made the Darkness' grasp on him stronger. After defeating him once, he is shocked on his actions but the Darkness returns to corrupt him once more. Again, he is defeated and thanks the Chase for their deeds. After crossing the Red Forest, Octus, the second guardian, is seen though he mocks the Chase. He leaves for a while, and then transforms against them when they try to follow him. He is defeated, and then shocked on his actions, and yet the Darkness comes and takes his grasp once more. Defeated again, he also thanks the Chase and opens the gate to Xenia. Normal (Level 54-56) Hard (Level 55-57) Very Hard (Level 56-58) Champion Mode (Level 57-59) Monsters *Native Spearman *Native Leader *Carnivorous Plant Jr. *Beholder *Mutated Skeleton *Moss Monster *Octus (Left Boss) *Lenasian (Up Boss) Item Drops *Refined Topaz *Refined Ruby *Refined Sapphire *Aging Core *Grand Chase Helm *Grand Chase Upper Armor *Grand Chase Lower Armor *Grand Chase Gloves *Grand Chase Shoes *Grand Chase Cloak *Grand Chase Weapon *Wild Force Horn (Boss only) *Wild Force Wing (Boss only) *Wild Force Tail (Boss only) *Wild Force Shield (Boss only) *Book: Honor Rune-Helm (Boss only) *Book: Honor Rune-Armor (Boss only) *Book: Honor Rune-Weapon (Boss only) *Book: Old Honor Rune-Helm (Boss only) *Book: Old Honor Rune-Armor (Boss only) *Book: Old Honor Rune-Weapon (Boss only) *Crystal (Boss only) Dialogue Begining Hmm? Aren't those the children from the Outer Wall of Serdin? Hey! What are you doing here? You kids shouldn't be here. Xenia here is shrouded in darkness, full of danger and destruction. It's none of your business what us "children" are doing here. Besides, we are the Grand Chase. Who are you? You're the Grand Chase? Really? Ah, like I said before, my name is Sieghart. You would know if you were a member of the family. Oh, of course! You're *that* Sieghart! The only Ruby Knight to be addressed solely by his family name. The legendary Gladiator, Sieghart! Oh, so you know who I am? What an honor to be recognized. Anyway kiddies, I'm off for the interior of Xenia. Catch me if you can. Especially you, Red. I have high hopes for you. So, that really was Sieghart? That doesn't make sense, he must be several hundred years old then! He can't still be alive. But anyway, let's hurry up and get to Xenia! On the way Who is that up there? I'm not sure. He doesn't seem like an enemy. Lenasien: I've been waiting for you. I am Lenasien, one of the two gatekeepers of this continent. I have been instructed by a Virtuous Man to expect you. A virtuous man? Gatekeepers? What are you talking about? Lenasien: I am a Gatekeeper here, along with Octus. A Virtuous Man left his home in our care. I will quickly brief you on Xenia before telling you more about the Virtuous Man. Xenia is home to the gods. Long before humans came into existence, this land was ruled peacefully by the generous gods. Each god has his or her own special power and the responsibility to care for and guard this land. This they have been doing since time immemorial. But, as some unusual events continued to arise we sought out your help, ultimately bringing you here. But, I must not leave my post for too long. I must go back. Please excuse me. On the way to Lenasien Is this the new continent? Where did Lenasien go? I don't have a good feeling about this. But we need his help in order to find more about this continent. I have a bad feeling about these carnivorous looking plants. Seeing how those monsters are coming towards us, I'd say your feelings are correct. Oh no! Everyone, prepare to fight! Mini Boss (Lenasien Side) Oh! Hey, Lenasien is over there! Lenasien: P-Please...L-Leave...Get away, now... Are you all right? Don't go near him! There's a sinister energy about him! Lenasien: I...I...can't...control myself any longer...please go... We must do something! I'm going to cast a healing spell! No, Arme! It's dangerous! Lenasien: Kyaaaaaaaa! Aaahhhh! Guardian of the Wind, Lenasien: Grrr. You will be destroyed at my hands. Arme, are you all right? You could've gotten hurt! Everyone, watch out! He's coming! Boss (Lenasien Side) Lenasien? Are you all right? Lenasien: Oh...what have I done... Don't go near him! Something's not right. Voice of Darkness: Lenasien. More blood must be spilled. Lenasien: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! Where is that voice coming from? The dark forces in this place is overwhelming. I don't think he's going to go down that easily. Guardian of the Wind, Lenasien! Kyaaaa!! Post Boss Battle (Lenasien Side) Is he really down now? Ack! What's this black smoke? I think Lenasien's coming to. Lenasien: Everyone, thank you. You've released me from the spell that was controlling me. Controlling you? Lenasien: I am a gatekeeper, concerned with outside matters, thus I know little about matters concerning the heart of the continent. Perhaps, the Virtuous Man residing in the temple may know. Can you guarantee that this Virtuous Man won't be possessed as you were? Lenasien: I am afraid I cannot. I am sensing some very strong evil. I am certain that a dark fate has befallen the temple's inhabitants. So basically, we won't know until we get there. A Virtuous Man, Kaze'aze, and the legendary Sieghart. Ah~ So complicated! On the way to Octus Is this the new continent? Uuh~ Too many things are going on at once! Sieghart, gatekeepers, a Virtuous Man, I can't keep track of all this! What's this? Death lingers in the air. Octus: Who are you? Outsiders can't just come in at will. Get out now. A virtuous man has asked us to... Octus: Turn around right now. If you don't... I think that's Octus, the second gatekeeper Lenasien was talking about. But, he seems so different from Lenasien. Ahh! Let's go after him! Mini Boss (Octus Side) Octus: Do you not heed my warning? Octus, sir? I don't have a good feeling about this. Octus: Kaaaaaaa!!! Wh-What's that? Guardian of the Forest, Octus: Krrrr. Death awaits all intruders. No! Guardian of the Forest, Octus: Kuuwow! Die! Boss (Octus Side) Octus, please stop. You're badly hurt. Octus: Huhuuu...What have I done. Voice of Darkness Octus...spill more blood! Octus: Kuuwow!!! ?! He's coming! Everyone be careful. Who's behind that voice? I really want to know! He's coming! Watch out! Guardian of the Forest, Octus: Grr. Everyone must die! Post Boss Battle (Octus Side) Ha ha...that was certainly a tough battle. Indeed. But if the gatekeepers are that powerful, then just how much more powerful are the gods? Wait. Octus is coming to. Octus: What...what's going on? I think he's returned to his senses. What's going on here? Octus: Are you the Grand Chase? The Virtuous Man had entrusted me to be your guide. I suddenly felt something take over my mind. That's the same thing that happened when Kaze'aze was involved! Octus: Kaze'aze? I don't know that name. But I am sorry for what had happened. Now, if you go this way, this path will take you to the Virtuous Man. ...So I see this isn't over yet. Maybe the Virtuous Man can give us some clues. Octus: Good luck. Thank you. All right then, let's go! A Virtuous Man, Kaze'aze, and the legendary Sieghart. Ah~ So complicated! We will be successful, as we always have been! And we will be happy together, just as we always have been! Trivia *This is Sieghart's 5th and final appearance. **However, when he was first released, he never made an actual appearance, despite that he was marked. This becomes fixed in the Bermesiah Revamp. *In Friend's List, "Xenia Border" is written as "New world" ("W" in "World" is not caps). *This is the only dungeon that has two bosses, though fought in different plains. However, the Sentry Keeper No. 1 and Sentry Keeper No. 2 from Under Hammer are fought at the same time. *It would appear as if Lenasian and Octus are related, as they have a similar appearance. *The Wild Force accessories may have been based on these bosses. *Some of the roots here resemble the Mutant Skeleton, Beholder, and Moss Monster. Category:Dungeons